I Dare You To
by andemarie16
Summary: Bella along with some from friends school and the Cullen's play a harmless game of truth or dare. Doesn't seem so harmless when secrets are revealed and get news that changes your life forever. One-Shot!


**I Dare You To... **

**Summary: **Bella along with some from friends school and the Cullen's play a harmless game of truth or dare. Doesn't seem so harmless when you find out shocking secrets and get news that will change your life forever.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _

"Bella I'm so glad you came!" Alice squealed as she opened the door and hugged me. I was relunctant at first but then hugged back after hearing Edward clearing his throat. Alice pulled away grinning.

"We have a bunch of snacks and drinks and and pizza is on its way." she said cheerfully.

"Anybody else here?" I asked peering through the door.

"Uhm yeah I invited your friends from school." I looked at her a little shocked.

"My friends?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yes of course!" I mentally shrugged my shoulders. "And please come in Bella." Alice gestured towards the livingroom. I grabbed my bag and walked into the livingroom where Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike were. Jasper and Emmett went to go grab the pizza. I know if I had to deliver pizza to the Cullen's I may go into shock. Rosalie must be... Rosalie and stayed in her bedroom not wanting anything to do with this. She probably hates Alice for having a bunch of humans over.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy you could make it!" Jessica said said and got up and hugged me.

"Me too." I said and hugged back. I set my bag down by the front door and walked over to Esme's beautiful, white couch. I carefully sat down making sure to keep my feet off of Esme's ancient couch. Mike and Eric were talking to each other, same with Jessica and Angela. I looked over and saw Edward coming my way. I patted to the spot right next to mine. I smiled and sat down.

"Emmett and Jasper should be home with the pizza soon." he whispered. I nodded into his chest. "Tired?" he asked playing with my hair. I nodded. "Nightmares?" I nodded again. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not tonight." I mummbled. I heard the front door unlock and Emmett barges in through the door with the pizza in his hand.

"Pizza's here." he announced.

"How can you stand that?" I whispered to Edward.

"It takes time." he chuckled. "Come on, you hungry?"

"A little."

"There sure is plenty." Edward and I walked into the kitchen. Emmett set the two pizza boxes on the counter. I could smell the greasy pizza from a couple rooms away.

Poor vampires.

I grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza and walked back to the couch. We all sat down in the livingroom eating pizza.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Jessica questioned wiping pizza sauce off of her mouth.

I looked over at Edward who calmly answered, "We already ate."

"Oh... So you guys aren't hungry now." he asked biting into her pizza. Edward nodded. "Then why did you order pizza?"

"I didn't know if you guys ate yet." Alice said.

"More for me!" Mike said.

**A Couple Hours Later... **

"Emmett I am leaving. Do not do anything stupid." Esme called walking over to the front door. Her keys were making noise in her hands.

"Oh come on mom." Emmett groaned.

"I do not want anything broken or replaced. Got it?" she looked Emmett straight in the eye. "I mean it Emmett."

"Yes mom." Emmett groaned again.

"Have a great night kids." she smiled as she closed the door behind her. She quickly opened the door and peeked in. "I mean it Emmett."

"Go have fun with dad. I'm sure hes waiting in an on call room for you. Better not keep him waiting." Emmett said. We all tried to keep in a giggle and Esme just slammed the door shut. Emmett smirked.

"You gotta know when to keep your mouth shut." Edward said.

"I know _when _to. I just don't _like _to."

"I am going to laugh the day your ass ends up in jail." I said and everybody laughed.

"I'm sexy." he said smirking. "I'm one sexy beast."

"Oh I don't belive that."

"Just ask Rose. I'd think she disagree... You haven't even seen..."

"I don't think you know when to Stop Emmett." Alice said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We could play truth or dare." Jessica suggested.

"No please I don't want to play." Angela complained.

"Oh come on Ang it'll be fun." Eric said.

"Somebody's feelings always get hurt." she groaned.

"Please." Alice begged.

"Fine." she gave in.

We all sat around in a circle, everyone paired up with their mate except for Emmett. He was convincing Rosalie to come downstairs. We heard yelling and a glass break. Already breaking Esme's rules. He came back dowstairs a little bit later.

"I guess she's not playing." Emmett said. We all continued.

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"Oh I will." Mike said. "Truth or Dare Angela?"

"Truth." she said quietly.

"Are you a virgin?" Angela blushed.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Ohh." Mike said.

"Hey not everybody is like you." Jessica said smirking.

"Burn." Emmett said.

"Okay who wants to go next?"

"I will." volunteered Edward. "Truth or dare Emmett?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." You should have seen the look on Jaspers face. Priceless. Emmett shrugged.

"Come here hot stuff." Everyone laughed and stared as Emmett kissed Jasper.

"Oh my God!" Jasper shouted. Emmett wiped his lips.

"Okay I'll go." Angela pipped in. "Truth or dare Alice?"

"Truth."

"How many credit cards have you maxed?"

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?" Mike asked.

"Shut up." I said. "Give her a break."

"Uhmm... Around fifty I think. I'm not sure. I know I get busted a lot."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Oh can I go?" Eric asked. We nodded. "Truth or dare Jessica."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick one person in this room and have seven minutes in heaven with them." The room was filled with 'Ohhhhhs' and 'Ahhhhs'

"Come on Edward." she said and walked over to Edward.

"Come on that's not fair. Edward's saving himself for me." I protested. Edward stared at me with wide eyes. I blushed.

"Oh Edward still saving himself for Bellsy?" Emmett asked. I swear Edward growled. That startled most of us.

"Geez guys I was only kidding." Jessica said. "Come on Newton." she said and grabbed Mike's hand. They walked over into a closet and Eric shut the door.

"We're out here so don't do anything to noisey."

"ERIC!" Jessica yelled. The door slammed shut.

"Emmett your turn." Alice said. He smirked.

"Truth or dare Bella?"

"Don't let me regret this." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Truth."

"Virgin?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"Last period?"

"Only one question."

"Last period?" I blushed big time. Edward held in a chuckle. Jasper just stared at us.

"About a month ago."

"Pregnant?"

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"Cheated on Edward?"

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"Okay Jasper I think you should go." Edward said.

"Okay Angela truth or dare?"

"Not me." she said.

"Come on."

"Truth."

"Come on pick dare."

"Okay dare."

"I dare you to make out with Eric." she looked at him and shrugged. They had a small three minute make out session. Rated PG. I heard someone coming downstairs. Rosalie.

"What'd I miss?" Like she couldn't hear.

"Mike and Jess are in heaven and Eric and Angela just made out."

"Oh." Rosalie walked over to the closet put her finger to her lips. "Sh." She opened the door and Jessica screamed.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. Rosalie giggled.

"Put your clothes back on." she said. Rosalie walked over to us, her high heels clicking with every step she took. "Can I play?" she asked.

"Sure." Alice said. "You can dare me."

"Okay I dare you to go pick out half of your wardrobe and donate it to Good Will."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Go sissy." Rosalie said. "Jasper make sure she does." Jasper nodded and walked with Alice up to her room.

"Okay Bella truth or dare."

"Are you going to be like Emmett and ask me personal, embarassing questions?"

"No." she said. "I'm going to give you an ebarassing dare." she smirked. I whimpered. Edward growled at Satan.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Okay Bella... I dare you to go to Carlisle's study, get a pregnancy test and take it." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Please don't."

"Yeah come on."

"I don't even have to pee."

"I'll get you some liters of water." Rosalie said.

"Bella you don't have to." Edward looked sympathetically at me.

"I want to show her up. I mean I can't be pregnant." We could clearly tell by the questions Emmett asked. I walked up to Carlisle's study and rummaged through his cupboards and drawers. I finally found a home pregnancy test. I used the bathroom right next to the study. I took the pregnancy test. I walked back downstairs while waiting fifteen minutes for the results. I saw that Alice put a movie in.

"Positive?" Rosalie asked.

"Negative." I said. I walked over to Edward and cuddled up against his chest.

"Oh." she said.

"So the test is negative?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I replied. He rubbed my shoulders. I fell asleep.

**Around 2 A.M...**

I woke up and saw Edward was still holding me in his strong embrace.

"Hi love." he greeted.

"Hey." I said groggily. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"In their rooms. Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela all went home."

"Oh." I said. It clicked to me that I didn't dispose of the pregnancy test. _Crap!_ "Edward, Love, can you let me go?"

"Yes." he said and released me from his embrace. "Why?" he looked at me concerned.

"I need to use the restroom." I said and walked ever so quietly upstairs. I didn't see any lights on in the study.

_Yes!_

I walked into the study and saw Carlisle lying on his couch reading an old medical journal.

_Shit!_

"Need something Bella?" he asked politely.

"Uhm yeah I think I... I think I left something in the bathroom." I said.

"Oh this?" Carlisle asked holding up the pregnancy test I took earlier.

I blushed.

"Uh...Uhm." I swallowed hard. "Yes." was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Here Bella." he said getting up and handing me the pregnancy test.

_Positive _


End file.
